The boy and the girl who lived
by BookwormOverHere
Summary: Isabella Potter is the twin sister of Harry Potter. They were supposed to go to live with their aunt Renèe and her husband Charlie, but something went wrong and Harry ended up at the Dursley doorstep. Now they meet in Hogwarts. Will someone tell them they are twins? Or will they have to find out on their own? How will all this affect their adventures?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Harry Potter. SM owns Twilight and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

 _Third person:_

 _Renèe and Charlie Swan heard a knock from their door._

 _"Who could it be honey? Are you expecting guests?" Charlie asked from his wife._

 _"I am not expecting guests. You?"_

 _"No. Why would I ask you if I would know that they are my guests?"_

 _"I do not know. Lets just open the door, before we start fighting," Renèe suggested._

 _They got up from the couch and reached the hallway before Renèe suddenly paused._

 _"Do you hear that? Sounds like baby crying," she said._

 _"I do not hear anything," Charlie said._

 _Renèe frowned._

 _Then they continued. Son Renèe opened the door._

 _"Oh my God Charlie! It is a baby!" Renèe half screamed._

 _"I can see that. I am right behind you."_

 _Renée picked the baby up, and realized something._

 _"Charlie. This is Isabella. My niece. She is the daughter of my sister. And if she is here that must mean Lily is dead, and her husband James," Renèe said in shock._

 _"Oh no honey," Charlie said and immediately tried to hug her to comfort her, but she pushed him away._

 _"We... we have to take care of the baby. I will explain everything once she is_ _asleep," Renèe said, trying not to cry._

 _"Okay honey," Charlie said._

 _Renée had never even told him that she had a sister so he was quite confused. The baby was still crying._

 _"You look just like Lily," Renèe said and stroked the baby`s cheek._

 _"It`s okay. You are safe now. Don`t worry, we`ll take care of you," she comforted the baby._

 _"Remember my old crib that my parents gave me when they moved to their new apartment? Well, I think that we still have the crib in our basement. I could go get it if you want me to," Charlie suggested._

 _"Do that. I`m gonna keep her company."_

 _Charlie left to get the crib and Renèe took the baby to_ _their living room. Then she noticed something that she cannot believe she did not tie before. A letter. She opened the letter._

* * *

 _Mr. and Mrs. Swan_

 _We are_ _sorry to inform you that your sister has passed away in a recent attack from the Dark Lord. Lily and James Potter both passed away._

 _Your sister wanted you to raise her daughter and son as your own. We hope that you along with your husband are open to it._

 _Lily and James have named the children as Isabella and Harry Potter._

 _Best wishes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumledore_

* * *

 **(A/N I am SO sorry if that letter is not fit to be written by Albus Dumbledore. I really did not know what to write on it.)**

 _Oh my god. I thought that they were safe. She said that there was nothing to worry about. I guess she lied to me._ _But there is more important things to_ _worry about right now. Like why does it say that she wanted me to raise her daughter AND son as my own. I did not see a baby boy on our porch. Just a baby girl. That must be some kind of mistake, Renèe thought._

 _"So the crib is ready to be used in the guest room," Charlie said as he walked in the living room._

 _"Honey did you see one or two babies on our porch?" Renèe asked him._

 _"One, of course," he replied._

 _"You see, there was this letter with Isabella. It says that there was supposed to be a boy with her. Harry Potter. Her twin brother."_

 _"Well, I did not see him. Should I go look for him, love?" Charlie said._

 _"Do that. I am gonna put Isabella sleep," Renèe said._

 _"Kay," Charlie said, and with that the left._

 _Renée climbed upstairs with the baby, and walked into their guest room, and apparently their new nursery room. At this point Renèe noticed that Isabella had stopped crying._

 _Renée decided that she would strophe baby and then wrap her into a blanket. Of course her old diaper would have to do the drill, because they did not have any diapers._

 _When she unwrapped the child she noticed something odd. Isabella had a scar on her collarbone. A scar shaped like a lighting. She decided to just ignore the scar._

 _She wrapped Isabella into a nice blanket, placed her into the crib, kissed her good night and turned the lights out. Soon she heard her steady breath as a sign that she has fallen asleep._

 _She walked downstairs and found Charlie from the kitchen. Renée looked at him, hopefully._

 _"I did not find a trace of anyone out there," he told her._

 _"Ok. Maybe he is at another home. Like at Petunias place. If that is so I am really sorry for him. Petunia does not like Lily or anyone of her kind for that matter."_

 _"And Petunia is..." Charlie asked._

 _"My other sister," Renèe explained._

 _"And what means `her kind`?"_

 _"It means wizards and witches Charlie. She was one."_

 _Charlie did not understand what she said._

 _"She was what?"_

 _"A witch. And I think that Isabella might be one too."_

 **A/N Should I continue this story? And should I put Isabella into Slytherin or Gryffindor?**

 **Love, Elisabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not updating for long tame. My cousin Marianne got into an accident and she died. We were really** **close, best friend close so it was a lot to process. Then there was funeral and all so I haven`t had time nor inspiration to write this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Twilight belongs to SM and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Isabella:

I was asleep, dreaming. In the dream everything was okay. I was`t lonely. My auntie was still alive. Charlie still talked to me. Kids in my school were actually my friends. It was like I got to get a peak to someones perfect life. I would not have wanted it to end. But the alarm clock rang and it was time to wake up to the reality.

I got up and turned the clock off. I looked outside. It was raining. As always. In Forks there is no other weather situation than raining. I walked to the bathroom and showered. Then I walked back to my room and got dressed.

I had just few clothes. I don`t like to shop for clothes, because there is a big chance that I will see my classmates at the mall and I don`t want to see them. Not more than I have to. They make fun of the... things that happen to me in school. They make fun of my auburn hair and my freckles. They make fun of everything that they can think of. t

I picked oversized hoodie, the hoodie is green. With that I picked black jeans. I took my brown schoolbag and made my way to downstairs.

I decided to eat cereal. When I was pouring the milk into the bowl I noticed something. There was a picture turned upside down on the counter.

I sighed and got up to turn it right side up. I putted the picture back to it`s place.I looked at the picture to see who was in it. My beloved auntie.

"I miss you so much auntie Renèe," I told the picture and held my tears back.

Even after eight years me nor Charlie were over her death. She died when I was three. It was a car accident. After her death Charlie wasn`t the same. He barely talks to me, he just works all day, eats and goes to sleep. Never anything else. I don`t even know why he lets me live with him. I am not his relative or anything like that.

And my parents, well they died in a car accident just like auntie. I was one year old. That is all Charlie ever told me about them. Oh he did tell me their names. James and Lily Potter. Lily was my aunt`s sister. Charlie told me that they were part of some kind of a cult. He said that they all were, expect Renèe. He said that Renèe didn`t even tell him that she had siblings until she had to. She had to explain whose baby was on their porch. He told me that I should never try to find my relatives because they were dangerous. He said that if they ever found me they would kill me. We had a safe plan in case they would ever try to look for me. It'´s not important what it is `cause I don`t think that they have any interest to find me.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the moment. I ate my breakfast and got out of the house and started waiting for the school bus.

Soon the school bus came. I hopped in and sat to the back of the bus and tried to be as unnoticeable as possible. As always.

When everyone else had exited the bus I got out. My first class was History. Our teacher does not really care about our learning. He just lets us do what we want and does not give a shit. So that is nice. Usually I draw during History. Wands, wizards, witches, mystical creatures. Everything that crosses my mind. I don`t know where I get my inspiration from.

I tried to walk in the shadows and was the first one in our History class. I got my notebook out and started doodling.

"Hey carrot head," I heard someone say and looked up.

It was Pandora along with her two minions, Rue and Ivy I just ignored them.

Soon Mr. Anderson walked in.

"Hello class. Start doing your notes from chapter 18. I have a meeting to attend to," with that he was already out of the door.

I think that the "meeting" he referred to is more like going to the teachers room and drinking coffee and eating biscuits.

I just kept doodling. I did not know what I was drawing myself. Finally the picture was ready. It was a man with a wand that pointed at a woman. The woman looked like she was freaking out. Okay.

Soon the bell rang and we all got up. I got dressed and went outside. We are all supposed to be outside for 15 minutes. No matter how cold it is.

The fifteen minutes went by slowly and I shivered the whole time. Then I was already inside.

My next period was English. My teacher is Mrs. Goldberg. She is kind and loving and she truly seems interested in our process.

I walked to the class an took my seat. The only reason why I don`t like her classes is that she has made me sit between Rue and Ivy.

I noticed that Rue and Ivy had already taken their seats on the both sides of me.

They started talking over my head.

"You know I have heard that people with freckles are like really really stupid," Ivy told Rue.

"Well I`ve heard that people who do weird things, like shatter glass etc. will be more likely to become murderers," Rue informed her.

I tightened my fist. I was so angry. My dad and mom were not drunk!

"You know people who have no parents and ugly face..." Ivy started but was cut off by Mrs. Goldberg. Thank god.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Goldberg wished us.

"Morning Mrs. Goldberg!"

"So today I have decided that we need to train our skills with nouns. Flip your text books to page 108 and start reading. Well have a test about them tomorrow."

Everyone took out their text books and started reading. When I had read `bout three sentences something happened. My scar ached, it hurt so bad that I thought that I was gonna die. Then I couldn`t see anything.

When my sight came back I was no longer in the class room, I was in a zoo.

I tried to look around, to walk somewhere, find out what happened, but I had no control over my body.

I was looking at a snake cage and could see my reflection from the glass. I saw a boy. It wasn`t me! The boy had glasses, was very slim and had messy hair. I have never seen him, but I felt weird connection to him. He, aka I moved my head and looked the snake.

The snake jerked its head toward a chubby man and I guess his son, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave me/ the boy a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time.

"I know," me/ the boy murmured through the glass, though I/he wasn't sure the snake could hear me/him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?"I/the boy asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. I/the boy peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and I/the boy read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind me/the boy made both of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE  
WHAT IT'S DOING!"

The son of the chubby man, Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching me/the boy in the ribs. Caught by surprise, I/the boy fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, the boy who yelled and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

I/the boy sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, I/the boy could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."

I lost my sight again and got it back. I was in the classroom again. My mind quickly filled with questions.

Omg, what happened? Why haven´t I had any control over the body I was in? Why was I in some boys body?

What did just happen?

 **A/N Thanks for everyone who has read this! You are awesome!**

 **Thanks for Sakura Lisel, ej101, GoddessxNyte2 and Janie83 for reviwing!**

 **Thanks for the favorites by Crimson Sanguine, Sakura Lisel, Womire001, alaskanwoman25,** **blushingpixie, Black-Autumn-Rose,** **K´S Room of Requirement,** **and rangerfan1871!**

 **Thanks for the followers Crimson Sanguine, Janie83, Sakura Lisel, Titenanou91, Womire001, alaskanwoman25, b** **lushingpixie, ej101, slog13, karina2689, K´S Room of Requirement and rangerfan1871!**

 **And special thanks for Janie83 for pre-reading this chapter, and helping me with it!**

 **You all are the power that keeps me going!**

 **Remember to leave me a review! Oh and please tell me what house are you in! I`m in Slytherin.**

 **I am trying to post a new chapter every week, but I can`t promise anything.**

 **Love, Elisabeth**


End file.
